Rapture (This Is the End)
The Rapture is a supernatural miracle that occurred during the Apocalypse in the 2013 disaster black comedy movie This Is the End, which was inspired by the eponymous 2007 short comedy film Jay and Seth versus the Apocalypse starring Jay Baruchel and Seth Rogen. Overview Nature According to what movie actor Jay Baruchel found in another Hollywood celebrity James Franco's Bible, the Rapture is a supernatural event in form of blue beams of heavenly light that taking people to the sky, sending them straight to the Gates of Paradise during the Apocalypse. Virtually, the Rapture beams resembles tractor beam technology that conventionally used by aliens in fiction as both beams are capable to pull a full-grown man up. But unlike aliens' typical tractor beam technology, the Rapture beams are actually divine energy sent by God to snatch the good-hearted people of Earth during the Apocalypse and the beams themselves shoots out from the sky where each ends with a bluish portal at the sky which closes once those whom pulled by the beam entered it. The holy energy that raptures the victim possesses destructive properties though strangely, not causing any damage on other humans or the floor below the victim him/herself. When Jay witnesses the Rapture event that taking place in a minimarket, the beam penetrates and burn the building's rooftop like laser, leaving large hole with burning marks. The beam also generates holy barrier around the victim which protecting them from demonic forces whilst not causing damage on the nearby victim whom also shined by the beam. The destructive power of the holy beam is presumably almighty in level, as the beam nearly slices Satan himself into two. The Rapture beam's pulling power also had one limitation: The beam cannot pull a victim whom carrying any objects/people with them as it would slowed the pulling process. It means he/she must let go object/people that they took. In spite of the benevolent purpose of the Rapture by God, some Rapture scenario that victims had inevitably triggered chaos on everything around them. For instance, when multiple Raptures are done on the victims who happened to be inside a building, the building would likely began to collapse. Other instance would be the Rapture when the victim is driving a vehicle. Due to being the Rapture, the victim's vehicle (whether it would be a car, a motorcycle, or other vehicles) would spiraling out of control, rammed everything that stood on it's way before it finally crashes, leaving a trail of destruction. Rapture Requirements Those who performed genuinely good deeds in their lives would immediately pulled by the holy energy beams when Armageddon begins, while the others who also have records of bad deeds at the same time must redeem themselves by performing enough good deeds to be raptured in the middle of the Great Tribulation. Given the circumstances that protagonists had in the film when they were successfully raptured, the highest chance they were beamed up to Heaven would be when they redeemed themselves during the life-threatening situations (except Jay Baruchel sincerely makes peace with fellow Hollywood actor Seth Rogen just as Satan tries to attack them, triggering the Rapture beam to shine up to him and deflects Satan's approaching tentacles). However, one must never be a sore winner who gloats over their Rapture process as well as mocking the others or God would undo the rapture of one such smug and unfortunate soul because of his or her vanity. This happens to James Franco where during his rapture, he is so prideful that he mocks the damned Hollywood celebrity Danny McBride, where at the same time, provoked God to undo the rapture where he ended up falling back to Earth and was devoured by cannibals including another movie actor Channing Tatum, much to Jay and Seth's dismay and horror. Category:Absolution Category:Villainous Events Category:Paranormal Category:Soul Collection Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario